The transmit power level of a communications device can have an impact on the data rate of the communications. If the transmit power level of transmissions from the communications device is too low, the data rate for the communications device may be reduced due to insufficient signal strength, as well as increased susceptibility to interference from other communications devices. If the transmit power level of transmissions from the communications device is too high, the data rate of other communications devices may be negatively impacted due to increased interference arising from transmissions from the communications device.
Next-generation wireless communications systems will have increased flexibility in terms of power control parameters and settings. Hence, the signaling of the power control parameters and settings may be more complex and increase communications overhead, which will negatively impact overall communications system performance.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for wireless power control that scales efficiently with increased number of power control parameters and settings.